


The Stash

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ? - Freeform, Comedy, M/M, Yaoi, old, those two being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I glance around his room. It’s a lot like mine except it doesn’t have any monokuma figures. It has a pile of books in the corner which look like manga books. </p>
<p>I’d never consider Komaeda to be the type of person into manga. I wonder if he has any good ones.</p>
<p>I crawl off the bed and over to them. I pull a random one out of the pile and flick through it.<br/>....<br/>An old fanfic that I found on my tumblr which I thought I'd just post</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stash

**Author's Note:**

> Origanaly for: a-quatremains.tumblr.com
> 
> This is just sex joke on top of sex joke, ahaha

I sit on Komaeda’s bed. He’s away to get a can of soda out of the vending machine as I lay here staring at his ceiling. I wonder if he’ll get into any bother whilst getting the much needed juice. 

**Komaeda seems to have a nark for running into bother.**

My mind goes blank as I blink rapidly.

**No, rephrase that he has a nark for causing bother.**

Yes, everyone on the island hated Komaeda because of his consent ‘hope’ lectures that were (lets face it) completely wrong. If Komaeda was the same as he was when they first met him I can’t help but feel a lot more people would like him. Though he’s not, he’s got a complex personality which I can’t understand. Not completely anyway.

**Yet I don’t hate him. Am I the only one here who feels that way?**

The question doesn’t need answered because the answer is clear.

**What is taking him so long!?**

I glance around his room. It’s a lot like mine except it doesn’t have any monokuma figures. It has a pile of books in the corner which look like manga books. 

**I’d never consider Komaeda to be the type of person into manga. I wonder if he has any good ones.**

I crawl off the bed and over to them. I pull a random one out of the pile and flick through it. My eyes skimming over a boy and a girl. They’re seductively kissing. All my feature stiffen. 

**Is this hentai!?**

I change the page and as soon as my eyes lay view on the third panel I threw the book far away from me.

_"What the hell!?"_ I scream “ _t-that’s not a girl!”_

Thats when i hear the door nob turn “ _hinata I’ve got the-“_

The white haired boy stops mid-sentence when he notices the book at his feet. I stare at him as his eyes glance from the book - to me - to the pile. For a slight moment I feel a huge tension fill the room. We both remain silent. Then Komaeda does something I do not expect from someone like him. He blushes rose-red.

**Why has Komaeda got a pile of R18 gay manga in his room!?**

To be honest I really do not want to know why he has those in his room because the question answers itself. He does what any teenage boy does whilst looking at porn. 

My face goes red as well. I try to avoid any eye contact with the thin, snowy haired boy but I can feel his eyes piercing my skin. I look at him for a split second and he smiles. His voice remains calm though the blush does not leave his face as he places a hand on his hip and raises a hand to his face. “ _oh I see you have found the yaoi collection. Does Hinata have an interest in such things or are you just curious to what it_  is?”

**Does he expect me to answer that!? Shouldn’t it be him who’s embarrassed not me!!!**

“ _N-n-no! No way! No!_ " I blutter- I, I mean stutter! I’m not nervous at all. Why has he turned it around onto me!?

Komaeda smirks his eyes almost flashing “ _of course only someone as useless as me would have an interest in such things”._ I consently move my eyes around the room. “ _Thats not true if you w-w-were the only person who liked them t-they wouldn’t sell them”_. 

**Am I comforting Komaeda, the insane hope-craved Komaeda who has the skill to manipulate people so easily, about owning yaoi manga!?**

Komaeda’s face lights up and I feel my blush deepen. Dammit! Is he doing this on purpose because if he is I’ll give monokuma reason to execute me. (Not seriously though.)

I then turn to the books and flick through another one. Komaeda dives to the pile grabbing the last book and rushing away with it. 

**What the fuck!? Out of character is an understatement here!**

I rush after him “ _show me that book!”_ I yell. Retching out for it and tumbling on top of the thin boy.  _"Give it!"_ I yell but Komaeda refuses. I then snatch it off of him; scrambling to my feet.

I take a look at the cover its a white haired albino and a brunette.

**Kawoshin doujinshi. He reads fanzines!?**

I open it to notice that the name Shinji had been scribbled out and a slightly messy ‘Hinata’ had been added in instead  The other boy K- something also was scribbled out and surely enough Komaeda’s name was written there. 

I flicked through it, hardcore sexual content, my name and his name. I lay the book down. “ _Komaeda. What the fuck is this!?”_ I scream pointing towards the doujinshi.  _"Hope?"_ Komaeda says.  _"Thats it!"_ I grab all of the manga’s and drag them out the room. Komaeda clinging onto my leg trying to stop me. I stuff them in a trash can then turn to see him look at me with teary eyes. Fake teary eyes. 

Then a smile spreads across his face. “ _I guess I just have to get some more._ " I send a death glare at him " _no!_ " His smile turns into a smirk he scopes me up into his arms and says " _then I’ll take the real thing. Even though such scum are unworthy_ " I blush at his words.

**Is he really going to!?**

I hear him chuckle. I glare at him my face red and he looks down grinning “your ahoges standing straight”


End file.
